Tactile types of keyboards heretofore have been provided on typewriters and on cash registers. A typical tactile keyboard is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,396,827. As pointed out in said U.S. Pat. No. 3,396,827, the invention therein disclosed is directed to a commercially acceptable touch keyboard for cash registers. However, at the present time, keyboards for cash registers are still appearing without tactile keyboards. With the advent of electronic cash registers with ten-key keyboards on the same, it has been found that it is desirable to provide additional tactile feedback to the operator to supplement the checker's confidence and to improve the productivity of the operator and to minimize ring-up errors of the operator. Tactile keyboards which have heretofore been provided have been unduly complex and thus have made it difficult to manufacture and in addition have made them difficult for operators to utilize and obtain confidence in the same. There is, therefore, need for a new and improved tactile keyboard.